Khusiyan
by Cutie pari
Summary: Teri muskrate hai duniya meri...*duo os*


**A/n: Happy Deewali friends...Ab deewali hai to duo os to definitely banti hai na..**

 **000000000000000000000000000**

Abhijeet and Daya were packing gifts and they have beautiful smile on their lips...

Daya in cute smile: Abhi...yaar tumhara idea sach me bhut mast hai...hum iss baar ki deewali un anaath ashram ke baccho ke sath hi manaenge...vo log ye gifts dekhke kitne khus ho jaenge na...

Abhijeet in proud smile: mera idea humesa mast hi hota hai...

Daya in annoyed tone: bas ek tareef kya kardi tum urne lag jate ho...bhale hi orphanage jane ka idea tumhara tha par baccho ke liye gifts Maine hi select kiye hai...

Abhijeet in tease: haan par papaise to saheb ko maine hi diye na...so all credit goes to me...

Daya in anger: hahaha very funny...all credit goes to me...huh(immitating abhijeet)

Abhijeet slapping his head: dhakkan kaise pack kar raha hai gift...tujhse na ek kaam bhi theek se nhi hota...aaya bara...huh..

Daya in anger: tumne mujhe mara...uppar se dhakkan bola..tumhe to mai chhorunga nahi...

He started to chase Abhijeet taking pillow and cushion in his hand...

Abhijeet hiding behind sofa: dekh daya...aaj mane itni mehnat se sari safai ki hai...tu ghar ganda mat kar...varna tujhse hi jharoo pocha karvaunga...

Daya in smirking: hu hahaha...ab to mai pure ghar ko ganda karunga...aur safai bhi nhi karunga...

Abhijeet joining his hand: nhi daya...tu mera accha bhai hai na...plzzz aisa mat kar...dekh aaj ke din ghar ko saaf sutra rakhna chahiye tabhi Laxmi maa aati hai...

Daya in smirking: accha...theek hai ek shart par mai tumhe maaf karunga...

Abhijeet in irritation: bol mere baap...kya Chahiye...

Daya in buttering smile: jada kuch nhi abhi...aaj deewali hai na to tum mujhe naye shoes, naye watches aur kuch shirt divado bas...haan aur aaj khane me tum mere liye Malai kofta, pulav, chicken siska aur gajar ka halva banana...aur kuch nhi Chahiye mujhe...bolo shart manjoor?

Abhijeet opened his mouth in shock and then murmured: aur le panga iss mote se...ab bhoogat saja...

Abhijeet in low tone: ok manjoor...

Daya in happiness jumped on his feet and hugged Abhijeet tightly and said: thank you so much boss... vah tumhare jaisa bhai to pure brahmand me kahi nhi milega mujhe...

Abhijeet in smile patted his back: aur tu bhi iss duniya me single hi piece hai jo sirf mere paas hai... _and he embraced his brother in his soothing shell... they both enoyed this sooth with a loving smile..._ 0000000000000000000000000000

 **on Beach...**

Duo were sitting on rock...and they both were silent... specially daya was looking lost...after coming back from orphanage daya became so much silent...even he refused to go for shopping...

 **Abhijeet pov:** Lagta hai orphanage jakar daya ko apne karve attet ki yaad aa gyi...mai bhi na kya jaroorat thi aaj ke din orphanage jane ki...kitna khus tha mera daya aaj subah se aur mere vajah se itna gumsum ho gya...kuch to karna parega...

Abhijeet in smile(changing his mood): daya tujhe humari pehli deewali yaad hai...tu uss samay mujhse kitna darta tha na...aur kitna kam bolta tha...kitna jada cute tha tab Tu...

Daya in sad tone: abhi mai tab cute tha aur ab mai cute nhi hun?

Abhijeet pulling his cheek: nahi meri jaan tu to abhi usse bhi jada cute Lagta hai... _daya smiled cutely and kept his head on his shoulder... abhijeet ruffled his hair..._

Daya in lost tone: abhi...tumhe pata hai bachpan me mera bhut man karta tha deewali celebrate karne ka , crackers jalane ka , dosto ke saath masti karne ka...par kabhi bhi mera vo khvab pura hi nhi hua... _he smiled painfully..._ aur maine to ye maan bhi liya tha ki sayad bhagvan ne hum jaiso ke liye ye khusiyan, ye tyohar banaya hi nahi hai...iss sab ko manane ka hak to unka hai jinke paas koi apna ho... _tears fall from both of their eyes..._ aaj un baccho ko dekhkar mujhe mera bachpan yaad aa gya...

Abhijeet wrapping him around his arm: baccha tu un sab karvi baato ko bhool kyu nhi jata ...tujhe pata hai na tera abhi tujhe udas nahi dekh sakta...aur khaskar aaj ke din...

Daya in tears: sorry abhi...meri vajah se maine tumhara bhi mood kharab kar diya...

Abhijeet cupping his face: daya ye tu kya bol Raha hai... mera Bhai kabhi mujhe dukhi kar hi Nahi sakta...aur tu ye sab baate mujhse nahi kahega to kisse kahega...accha ghar chal tere liye ek surprise hai...

Daya in liitle smile: surprise?

Abhijeet holding his hand: haan mere bhai surprise...chal... _he almost dragged Daya...and they reached their house soon..._

Abhijeet sat daya on couch: tu chupchap yahin baitha reh mai abhi aaya...aur tu yahan se bilkul hina mat... _daya nodded obediently..._

Abhijeet came with a basket and he has mischievous smile on his face...

Daya in confusion:abhi iss basket me kya hai??

Abhijeet giving him basket: khud hi khol ke dekhle... _and he stood up silently with joining his hand on chest..._

Daya opened the basket and shouted in happiness: waoooooo Rabbit...abhi ye mere liye hai...

Abhijeet in smile: pasand aaya...

Daya hugged him in happiness: Thank you abhi...ye bhut bhut bhut pyara hai...hawww ye dekho iske ears kitne lambe hai ...aur ye kitna soft hai na... ye meri tarah bikul cute hai na...abhi hum iska naam na " bunny" rakhenge...ok...

Abhijeet was looking at his bunny lovingly...while daya was busy with his bunny...

 **Abhijeet pov:** **Mere daya ko khus karna kitna aasan hai...mera pagal bhai...**

Daya got up and hugged Abhijeet immediately: Abhi ye mera deewali ka abhi tak ka sabse best gift hai...thank you...

Abhijeet in smile pat his bear head lovingly: aur ye tera smile mera sabse best gift hai... _daya hugged him more tightly and abhijeet smiled..._

 **The End...**

 **A/n: I don't know ye kaisa hoga..jo man me aaya maine lukh diya...hope you all like it...**

 **Dear shambhavi...ye os specially maine tumhare liye likha hai...to plzz batana...kaisa laga tumhe??**

 **Wish you once again A happy and safe Deewali...**


End file.
